


Dancing in the Dark

by TipandMalarkey



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipandMalarkey/pseuds/TipandMalarkey
Summary: High School AU: It's prom and everyone's going, it'll be a night to remember. But as soon as Feyre arrives she see's Tamlin kissing someone else, she runs back to Mor's, heartbroken. Who follows her back to comfort her?





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is once again a TMI fic that I've edited, and it works so much better with these characters! I haven't changed it as much as I did with the last one because it needed it less. Hope you enjoy :) ~Tip

Feyre sat on the window seat in Mor's room, staring out into the streets of Velaris as the moon soaked her in its silver glow. She knew she couldn't go home without her sisters or her dad finding out that something was wrong considering she was meant to be staying with Mor tonight. She just hoped it was a long while until Mor realised she was gone and came to find her.  
After seeing Tamlin kissing another girl, she just wanted to be alone.   
She sat with her legs pulled up to her chest, her chin resting upon her knees as tears ran down her face. White fabric pooled around her, shimmering lightly in the moonlight before it transformed into black lace that covered the upper half of her body.  
She knew that her mascara must be streaked down her face but she didn't care. It wasn't like anyone was going to see her like this anyway. She didn't care about anything other that what she just saw, couldn't get out of her head. It played over and over in her mind like a broken record.   
Tamlin and Ianthe.  
Tamlin and Ianthe.  
_Tamlin and Ianthe.  
_ Feyre had arrived at the dance with Amren and Mor, but quickly left them, eager to find her boyfriend. Only to see him in the corner kissing  _her_. The worst part was that Tamlin  _knew_ how much she hated Ianthe. But she guessed that just enticed him more, no? 

The bedroom door creaked open, letting a slither of light illuminate the room. Feyre didn't turn to see who it was; she already knew. "Go away Tamlin," she said, her voice stronger than she thought it would be, "I don't want to talk to you." But the door didn't close. Instead he came further into the room, moving towards her.   
First he cheats on her, then he doesn't even have the sense to leave her alone afterwards? Anger bubbled in Feyre at his arrogance, and she snapped. She grabbed a pillow from the windowsill and threw it at him, more to send a message than actual harm. If she wanted to do that she could have grabbed a candle from the drawers beside her. "I said GET OUT Tamlin!" she yelled before collapsing back into the seat, red eyes staring out to the city once more.  
He caught the pillow easily and chucked it to the bed. "It's not Tamlin," he said softly. Feyre turned toward the unknown male, but all she could see was a silhouette, the light from the doorway blinding her. But the accent was Illyrian, and instantly she knew who it was.

"Rhys?" She asked tentatively, "Why are you here? You should be at prom with everyone."   
"So should you." Rhys said simply. Feyre's eyes had adjusted to the new light, so she could see Rhysand move to Mor's dresser table and fumble around a bit. She looked on at him in confusion, what on Earth was he doing?   
Finally he came over to her, turning on the desk lamp and closing the door as he went. He sat down in front of her and touched something wet to her face. She flinched away at first, but then realised that it was just make-up remover and relaxed. Carefully, Rhys wiped under her eyes and over her lids, removing the black stains. The light of the lamp bathed the side of his face in a warm glow, and she found herself mesmerised by the extraordinary colour of his eyes, and the intense concentration he was using to now gently remove the make up on the rest of her face.   
Rhys met her eyes once he had finished and gave her a small smile, getting up to chuck away the wipe. He sat back down across from her and watched her for a couple seconds, not knowing what to say.  
"I know what he did to you." He finally said, not looking away from her.  
Feyre let out a bitter laugh before replying, "Got around already huh? Bet everyone's having a good laugh about it."   
But Rhys shook his head. "No, it isn't like that. I saw you leave and I knew it must have something to do with Tamlin so I went to look for him and found him..." he trailed off, looking down. He didn't to say it out loud, he knew it would hurt her.   
"Kissing Ianthe," Feyre finished for him, "You don't have to sugar coat it."   
"I didn't do anything but by the Cauldron Feyre I wanted to." Rhys said, still not looking up. He didn't want her to see the fury in his eyes. He had always hated that scumbag but had never said anything because Feyre loved him. "I wanted to beat the shit out of him," he said, his voice as cold as ice.  
There was a pause as Rhys calmed himself down and as Feyre tried to hide her shock at him being so protective of her. They were close friends, but Feyre had never heard him this angry before. "But I didn't," he continued, finally looking up, "because I knew you'd want to do that yourself."   
Feyre grinned at him in surprise. He knew her too well.

How had he made her feel better so quickly? She didn't think she'd be smiling for weeks yet here she was, grinning just little an hour after she ran out. Soon her smile faded. After all, he was now missing prom because of her. "Thank you Rhys but you should go back. I don't want you to miss out because of me."  
"Well, who says either of us has to miss out?" He asked after a beat, standing up. He pulled out his phone and tapped away at it until music started flowing out of the speakers. He set it on the drawers by the window and held his hand out to the girl before him. "Care to dance?" He asked. Feyre just nodded, too moved for words. Why was he sacrificing having a good time for her? Taking her hand in his, Rhys pulled her into the middle of the room and started swaying to the music. Feyre stepped further into his embrace so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. Crying always made her tired.   
"What is this song?" Feyre asked. It sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.  
"It's 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran." He replied gently.   
"You're a fan of Ed Sheeran?" Feyre asked, amused.  
"The real question is, who isn't?" he said, making Feyre laugh quietly.

They swayed together in the dark until the song played its final chords. When the room finally went quiet Feyre lifted her head from Rhys' shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Thank you for this Rhys," She whispered, a small smile on her face, "Thank you so much."   
Rhys returned the small smile, "Anything for you Feyre," He murmured and leaned forward to brush a kiss over her cheek.   
His words left Feyre wondering what exactly he had meant as the next song came on and they began to sway again to its soft tune. 

**Author's Note:**

> PS. I wrote the original for this before Ed Sheeran's song came out, but I thought that because of the lyrics it was perfect to use! (pun intended) (please dont hate me) ~Tip


End file.
